2014 год
Соответствует: * 103 году Чучхе (в КНДР). 2014 год стал самым жарким за всю историю метеонаблюдений в мире2014 стал самым жарким годом за всю историю наблюдений — BBC Русская служба.. «Год культуры» в РоссииУказ о проведении Года культуры. Города Рига (Латвия) и Умео (Швеция) стали культурными столицами Европы на 2014 годРига стала культурной столицей Европы-2014.. Международный год кристаллографии (ЮНЕСКО) . Международный год семейных фермерских хозяйств (ФАО) . События См. также: Категория:2014 год Январь * 1 января ** Латвия перешла на евро, став 18-м членом еврозоныЛатвия официально стала 18-м членом еврозоны.. ** Греция стала председательствовать в Совете Европейского союзаГреция стала председателем Европейского союза.. ** Россия стала председательствовать в G8Председательство в G8 перешло к России.. ** Новым президентом Швейцарии стал Дидье БуркхальтерДидье Буркхальтер вступает в должность президента Швейцарии.. * 3 января — в провинции Анбар (Ирак) в результате вооружённых столкновений погибли более 100 человекВ захваченной суннитами иракской провинции за день погибли более 100 человек.. * 5 января — парламентские выборы в БангладешВ ходе парламентских выборов в Бангладеш сожжены 200 участков, убиты более 10 человек.. * 19 января — на Филиппинах в результате наводнения погибли 40 человек, 5 жителей пропало без вести, 160 тысяч лишились крова40 человек стали жертвами наводнения на Филиппинах.. * 20 января — Катрин Самба-Панза избрана президентом ЦАР, став первой женщиной главой государства в истории страныВременным президентом ЦАР избрали женщину.. * 22 января — Лаймдота Страуюма стала премьер-министром ЛатвииПремьер-министром Латвии впервые стала женщина. * 25 января — в должность президента Мадагаскара вступил Эри РаджаонаримампианинаРебенок погиб при взрыве после инаугурации президента на Мадагаскаре.. * 26 января — 2 февраля — 34-й чемпионат мира по хоккею с мячом (Иркутск и Шелехов, Россия)На стадионе «Труд» состоялась торжественное открытие XXXIV чемпионата мира.. Победу одержала сборная РоссииРоссия — чемпион!. * 27 января — в должность президента Гондураса вступил Хуан Орландо ЭрнандесВ Гондурасе официально вступил в должность новый президент страны Хуан Орландо Эрнандес.. * 28 января — исполняющим обязанности премьер-министра Украины стал Сергей АрбузовОбязанности главы кабмина Украины будет исполнять Сергей Арбузов.. Сменив на этом посту Николая АзароваГлава правительства Украины подал в отставку.. * 29 января — новым премьер-министром Чехии стал Богуслав СоботкаВ Чехии появилось новое политическое правительство.. * 30 января — учёные Гарвардского университета (Harvard University) совместно с компанией MITRE Corporation создали первый в мире нанопроцессор, который получил название nanoFSMСпециалисты разработали первый в мире нанопроцессор.. Февраль * 2 февраля ** Парламентские выборы в ТаиландеВ Таиланде начались внеочередные выборы в парламент.. По решению Конституционного суда выборы объявлены недействительными«Краснорубашечники» пообещали Таиланду «настоящую народную революцию».. ** Всеобщие выборы в Коста-РикеВыборы президентов в Коста-Рике и Сальвадоре проходят без нарушений. ** Президентские выборы в Сальвадоре (1 тур). * 3 февраля ** Стрельба в школе № 263 города Москвы. Первый случай школьной стрельбы в России. ** В городе Бода (ЦАР) в результате религиозных столкновений погибли 75 человекСМИ: в городе Бода на юго-западе ЦАР во время религиозных столкновений погибли 75 человек.. * 6—16 февраля — 64-й Берлинский кинофестивальОткрылся Берлинский кинофестиваль.. * 7—23 февраля — XXII зимние Олимпийские игры (Сочи, Россия)XXII Олимпийские зимние игры в Сочи открыты!.. * 8 февраля — в Мексике с начала года от свиного гриппа погибли более 400 человекВ Мексике с начала года более 400 человек погибли от свиного гриппа.. * 18—21 февраля — во время новых столкновений оппозиции с милицией в центре Киева погибли 77 человек, 16 из которых сотрудники правоохранительных органовМВД Украины: Число погибших в Киеве милиционеров увеличилось до 16 человек.. * 22 февраля ** Маттео Ренци стал премьер-министром ИталииПрезидент Италии Джорджо Наполитано назначил лидера правящей Демократической партии страны Маттео Ренци премьер-министром. ** Верховная Рада приняла постановление о самоустранении президента Украины Виктора Януковича от исполнения конституционных обязанностей и назначила досрочные выборы президента на 25 мая 2014 годаРада назначила президентские выборы на 25 мая. * 23 февраля — обязанности президента Украины возложены на Александра ТурчиноваТурчинов стал и. о. президента.. * 26 февраля—2 марта — чемпионат мира по велотреку в КолумбииРоссия завоевала пять медалей на чемпионате мира по велотреку.. * 27 февраля — Верховная Рада Украины утвердила новый кабинет министров. Премьер-министром стал Арсений Яценюк, сменив исполняющего обязанности Сергея АрбузоваПарламент Украины утвердил состав правительства.. Март * 1 марта — Совет Федерации удовлетворил просьбу президента России Владимира Путина об использовании Вооружённых Сил РФ на территории Украины до «нормализации общественно-политической обстановки в этой стране»Совет Федерации разрешил использовать ВС России на Украине.. * 5 марта — Венесуэла разорвала дипломатические отношения с Панамой в связи с реакцией Панамы на события в Венесуэле (2014)Венесуэла разорвала дипломатические отношения с Панамой.. * 7—16 марта — XI Зимние Паралимпийские игры (Сочи, Россия)Олимпийские игры в Сочи официально открыты.. * 8 марта — в Малайзии при пролёте над Южно-Китайским морем пропал с экранов радаров самолёт Boeing 777—200 авиакомпании Malaysia Airlines c 227 пассажирами и 12 членами экипажа на бортуПремьер Малайзии: зона поисков пропавшего самолета Boeing расширена.. * 9 марта ** Парламентские выборы в КНДРВ КНДР проходят парламентские выборы.. ** Второй тур президентских выборов в СальвадореВ Сальвадоре отложили объявление победителя президентских выборов.. ** Парламентские выборы в КолумбииВыборы в конгресс завершились в Колумбии.. * 11 марта ** Космический корабль Союз ТМА-10М совершил посадку в КазахстанеСА «Союз ТМА-10М» приземлился в Казахстане.. ** Парламент Крыма принял декларацию о независимости от УкраиныПарламент Крыма принял декларацию о независимости автономии.. ** Вступила в должность президент Чили Мишель БачелетИзбранная глава Чили Мишель Бачелет приняла присягу правительства.. * 14—16 марта — чемпионат мира по шорт-треку в Канаде (Монреаль)Григорьев, Ан, Елистратов и Резник — в полуфинале чемпионата мира по шорт-треку на дистанции 1500 м.. * 15 марта ** Верховная Рада Украины объявила о роспуске парламента КрымаРада досрочно прекратила полномочия парламента Крыма.. ** Президентские выборы в СловакииСегодня в Словакии проходят всенародные выборы президента.В Словакии начались выборы президента.. Во второй тур вышли премьер-министр Роберт Фицо и предприниматель, самовыдвиженец Андрей КискаНа выборах президента Словакии лидируют премьер Роберт Фицо и миллионер Андрей Киска.. * 16 марта ** В Автономной Республике Крым и в Севастополе прошёл референдум о статусе КрымаИТАР-ТАСС: Международная панорама — Экзит-полл: за воссоединение Крыма с Россией на референдуме высказалось 93 % избирателей.. По официальным результатам референдума 96,77 % избирателей Автономной Республики Крым и 95,6 % избирателей Севастополя выбрали присоединение Крыма к Российской Федерации . ** Парламентские выборы в СербииВ Сербии начались парламентские выборы.. По предварительным данным, победу одержала Сербская Прогрессивная партияВыборы в парламент Сербии завершились триумфом президентской партии.. * 16—21 марта — референдум в области Венеция по вопросу о выходе из состава ИталииВенеция начала шестидневный референдум по выходу из Италии.. 89 % избирателей проголосовало за независимостьЖители Венеции проголосовали за выход из Италии.. * 17 марта ** Российский рубль официально провозглашён валютой в Крыму наряду с украинской гривнойВалютой Крыма стал рубль, гривна имеет тот же статус до 2016 года.. ** Президент России Владимир Путин подписал указ о признании независимости КрымаПутин подписал указ о признании независимости Крыма.. * 18 марта — президент России Владимир Путин подписал договор о присоединении Крыма к РоссииВ Кремле подписан договор о принятии Крыма и Севастополя в состав России.. Договор вступает в силу с даты ратификации Федеральным собраниемДоговор между Российской Федерацией и Республикой Крым о принятии в Российскую Федерацию Республики Крым и образовании в составе Российской Федерации новых субъектов. и до того «временно применяется» с даты подписания. * 19 марта — Украина заявила о намерении покинуть СНГУкраина вводит визовый режим с Россией и выходит из СНГ.. * 21 марта — Совет Федерации России ратифицировал договор о присоединении Крыма к РоссииПрисоединение Крыма полностью вступило в силу после ратификации. и одобрил Федеральный конституционный закон об образовании новых субъектов Российской Федерации — Крыма и Севастополя. После подписания Президентом России Владимиром Путиным соответствующих законовПутин подписал законы о присоединении Крыма и Севастополя к России. и их опубликованияФедеральный закон от 21.03.2014 № 36-ФЗ «О ратификации Договора между Российской Федерацией и Республикой Крым о принятии в Российскую Федерацию Республики Крым и образовании в составе Российской Федерации новых субъектов» // Официальный интернет-портал правовой информации.Федеральный конституционный закон от 21.03.2014 № 6-ФКЗ «О принятии в Российскую Федерацию Республики Крым и образовании в составе Российской Федерации новых субъектов — Республики Крым и города федерального значения Севастополя» // Официальный интернет-портал правовой информации., они вступили в силу. * 22 марта — Парламентские выборы на МальдивахНачалось голосование на парламентских выборах на Мальдивах.. * 26 марта ** Старт космического корабля Союз ТМА-12М к международной космической станцииСтыковку «Союза» с МКС перенесли на двое суток.. ** Премьер-министром Эстонии стал Таави РыйвасАндрус Ансип освободил свой кабинет для Таави Рыйваса.. * 26—30 марта — чемпионат мира по фигурному катанию (Сайтама, Япония)Юлия Антипова и Нодари Маисурадзе: по исполнению — самый чистый прокат в сезоне, по оценкам — лучший результат на международном уровне.. * 29 марта — второй тур выборов президента СловакииВ Словакии проходит второй тур президентских выборов.. Победу одержал самовыдвиженец Андрей КискаНовым президентом Словакии стал независимый кандидат Андрей Киска. Об этом сообщают зарубежные информагентства.. * 31 марта — премьер-министр Франции Жан-Марк Эро отправлен в отставку, на этот пост назначен Мануэль ВальсОлланд назначил Манюэля Вальса премьером Франции.. Апрель * 2 апреля — премьер-министром Казахстана стал Карим МасимовУказ «О назначении Масимова К. К. Премьер-Министром Республики Казахстан».. * 3 апреля — Жоомарт Оторбаев утверждён новым премьер-министром КиргизииВ Киргизии сменилось правительство.. * 5 апреля ** Выборы президента АфганистанаВыборы президента завершились в Афганистане.. По предварительным данным, лидирует Абдулла АбдуллаНа президентских выборах в Афганистане лидирует экс-глава МИДа.. ** Президент Мали Ибрагим Бубакар Кейта сменил главу правительства. Вместо Умара Ли этот пост занял Муса МараПравительство Мали ушло в отставку.. * 6 апреля ** Парламентские выборы в ВенгрииВ Венгрии проходят парламентские выборы., правящая партия ФИДЕС сохранила большинство в парламентеПравящая партия Венгрии сохранила большинство в парламенте. ** В Коста-Рике состоялся второй тур президентских выборов, победу одержал Луис Гильермо СолисПрезидентом Коста-Рики стал социалист Солис.. ** Усиление протестов на Юго-Востоке Украины. * 7 апреля — провозглашение Донецкой Народной Республики * 7 апреля — 12 мая — парламентские выборы в ИндииВ Индии проходят самые масштабные выборы в истории.. Победу одержала оппозиционная партия Бхаратия джаната партиПремьер-министр Индии подал в отставку.. * 8 апреля — корпорация Microsoft прекратила расширенную поддержку ОС Windows XPОкончена поддержка Windows XP.. * 9 апреля — Парламентские выборы в ИндонезииВсеобщие парламентские выборы проходят в Индонезии.. * 11 апреля — парламент Республики Крым принял новую Конституцию в связи с вхождением в состав РоссииКонституция Крыма вступает в силу. * 13 апреля ** Президентские выборы в МакедонииВ Македонии проходят президентские выборы.. По предварительным данным, лидирует действующий президент Георге ИвановНа президентских выборах в Македонии лидирует действующий глава государства.. ** Президентские и парламентские выборы в Гвинее-БисауЖители Гвинеи-Бисау выбирают президента и парламент страны.. Парламентские выборы выигрыла партия ПАИГКRepublic of Guinea-Bissau. . ** В Нигерии около 60 жителей страны погибли в результате нападения боевиков Боко ХарамНе менее 60 человек погибли в Нигерии в результате нападения боевиков «Боко Харам».. ** Премьер-министром Армении стал Овик АбрамянПремьер-министром Армении назначен спикер парламента Овик Абрамян.. * 14 апреля — в столице Нигерии Абудже более 70 жителей страны погибли в результате нападения боевиков Боко Харам на автовокзал, 124 получили ранения71 человек погиб при взрыве на автовокзале в столице Нигерии.. * 16 апреля — крушение парома «Севоль» у юго-западного побережья Южной Кореи. 172 человека спасены, обнаружены 288 погибших, 16 пропали без вести . * 17 апреля — президентские выборы в АлжиреВ Алжире проходят президентские выборы.. По предварительным данным, победил нынешний президент Абдельазиз БутефликаСторонники действующего президента Алжира заявили о победе на выборах.. * 18 апреля ** В США произведён запуск к МКС частного многоразового космического корабля DragonЧастный космический корабль Dragon успешно стартовал к МКС.. ** На ледопаде Кхумбу (гора Джомолунгма, Непал) сошла лавина, 16 человек погибли, 9 ранены''Джон Кракер.'' Death and Anger on Everest на сайте newyorker.com, 21 апреля 2014.. * 23 апреля — президентские выборы в ЛиванеЛидер «Ливанских сил» Самир Джааджаа не смог победить в первом туре президентских выборов.. * 25 апреля — в Афганистане в результате наводнения на севере и северо-западе погибли более 100 жителей и тысяча голов домашнего скота, пострадали поля с сельскохозяйственными культурамиСвыше 100 человек погибли из-за наводнений в Афганистане.. * 27 апреля ** Президентские (2-й тур) и досрочные парламентские выборы в МакедонииВ Македонии проходят досрочные парламентские выборы и второй тур президентских.. Победу одержала правящая партия Внутренняя македонская революционная организация — Демократическая партия македонского национального единстваПравящая партия лидирует на парламентских выборах в Македонии.. Президентом переизбран Георге ИвановПравящая партия и действующий глава государства победили на выборах в Македонии.. ** Новым премьер-министром Сербии стал Александр ВучичПарламент Сербии выбрал новое правительство.. ** Провозглашена Луганская Народная РеспубликаВ Луганске объявлена народная республика.. * 28 апреля — с космодрома Байконур произведён запуск третьего казахстанского космического спутника KazSat-3Спутник «KazSat-3» застрахован на 176 млн долларов в ОАО «АльфаСтрахование» на период запуска и приёмки на орбите.. * 30 апреля ** Парламентские выборы в ИракеПарламентские выборы завершились в Ираке.. ** С космодрома Куру во Французской Гвиане произведён запуск первого казахстанского спутника космической системы дистанционного зондирования Земли KazEOSat-1С космодрома Куру запущен первый казахстанский спутник ДЗЗ.. Май * 2 мая ** В Одессе (Украина) произошли столкновения сторонников и противников украинских властей, погибли по официальным данным 46 человек, 48 числятся пропавшими без вестиПосле беспорядков в Одессе 48 человек числятся пропавшими без вести // ИТАР-ТАСС, 6 мая 2014.. По неофициальным данным, погибли 116 человек , среди которых есть несовершеннолетние. ** В Афганистане в провинции Бадахшан произошёл селевой оползень, погибли более 250 жителей, пропали без вести около 2500 человекНе менее 250 человек пропали без вести после схода оползня в Афганистане.Президент Афганистана объявил траур по жертвам схода оползня.. * 4 мая ** Премьер-министром Ливии избран Ахмед МайтыгПремьером Ливии стал бизнесмен Ахмед Миитик.. ** Президентские и парламентские выборы в ПанамеВ Панаме начались всеобщие выборы.. По предварительным данным, победу одержал Хуан Карлос ВарелаПрезидентом Панамы станет Хуан Карлос Варела.. * 6—10 мая — песенный конкурс Евровидение (Копенгаген, Дания)В Копенгагене стартовал первый полуфинал конкурса «Евровидение-2014».. Победу одержал австрийский певец Томас Нойвирт, выступивший под псевдонимом Кончита Вурст. * 7 мая ** Парламентские выборы в ЮАРВ ЮАР проходят парламентские выборы.. ** Конституционный суд Таиланда отправил в отставку премьер-министра Йинглак ЧиннаватСуд Таиланда отправил в отставку премьер-министра Йинглак Чиннават.. Премьер-министром Таиланда стал Ниваттхумронг БунсонгпайсанМинистр торговли Таиланда будет исполнять обязанности премьера.. ** Нападение боевиков на город Гамбору на северо-востоке Нигерии, более 300 человек убиты, десятки раненыБолее 300 человек погибли в результате нападения боевиков на город Гамбору в Нигерии.. * 8 мая — вступил в должность президент Коста-Рики Луис Гильермо СолисНовый президент Коста-Рики приведен к присяге.. * 9—25 мая — 78-й чемпионат мира по хоккею с шайбой (Минск, Белоруссия)В Минске стартовал чемпионат мира по хоккею. Победу одержала сборная РоссииРоссия вернула себе золото чемпионата мира по хоккею назло всем.. * 11 мая ** Президентские выборы в ЛитвеВ Литве начались выборы президента.. По предварительным данным, лидирует действующий президент Даля ГрибаускайтеГрибаускайте лидирует на выборах президента Литвы.. ** Референдум на Юго-Востоке Украины о статусе Донецкой и Луганской областейВосток Украины голосует за независимость.. * 12 мая — провозглашена независимость Донецкой Народной Республики и подано прошение о принятии её в состав Российской ФедерацииДНР провозгласила себя государством.. * 12—25 мая — перепись населения в Республике МолдоваВ Молдавии началась перепись населения.Началась перепись.. * 13 мая — в результате взрыва и последующего за ним обвала на турецкой шахте, расположенной в провинции Маниса, погиб 301 человек, 485 спасеныТурецкие спасатели завершили операцию по подъёму тел из аварийной шахты.. * 14 мая — космический корабль Союз ТМА-11М совершил посадку в Казахстане, Экипаж посадки: Михаил Тюрин (ФКА), Ричард Мастраккио (НАСА) и Коити Ваката (JAXA)Космонавты вернулись на Землю.. * 14—25 мая — 67-й Международный Каннский кинофестивальНа Лазурном берегу открылся 67-й Каннский кинофестиваль.. * 15 мая — у берегов Бангладеш затонул пассажирский паром, 52 человека погибли, более 50 пропали без вести, 75 спасеныЧисло жертв катастрофы парома в Бангладеш превысило 50 человек.. * 18 мая — второй тур президентских выборов в Гвинее-БисауВторой тур президентских выборов стартовал в Гвинее-Бисау.. Победу одержал Жозе Мариу ВазЭкс-министр финансов Гвинеи-Бисау победил на президентских выборах.. * 20 мая ** В результате столкновения грузового и пассажирского поездов в Наро-Фоминском районе Подмосковья 6 человек погибли, около 30 пострадалиШесть человек погибли при столкновении поездов в Подмосковье.. ** Выборы президента МалавиГлава Малави аннулировала итоги президентских выборов.. * 22 мая ** Запущена национальная поисковая система Российской Федерации СпутникРоссия запустила национальную поисковую систему «Спутник».. ** Военный переворот в Таиланде. В стране объявлено чрезвычайное положение, власть перешла в руки Комитета по защите национальной безопасности во главе с генералом Праютом Чан-ОчаПереворот в Таиланде: военные захватили власть и отменили конституцию.. * 22—25 мая — выборы в ЕвропарламентНачалось голосование на выборах в Европарламент.. * 24 мая ** Донецкая и Луганская народные республики объявили о создании Союза народных республик с названием НовороссияДонецкая и Луганская народные республики объединились в рамках нового государства Новороссия.. ** Президент Малави Джойс Банда аннулировала итоги президентских выборов в этой стране, в которых победил Питер МутарикаГлава Малави аннулировала итоги президентских выборов в этой стране.. * 25 мая ** Досрочные выборы президента Украины. Победу одержал Пётр ПорошенкоЦИК Украины назвал Порошенко избранным президентом Украины.. ** Парламентские выборы в БельгииEuropa bekrachtigt 25 mei als Belgische verkiezingsdatum. . ** Второй тур выборов президента ЛитвыВ Литве закрылись избирательные участки.. Победу одержала действующий президент Даля ГрибаускайтеНа президентских выборах в Литве победила Даля Грибаускайте.. ** Выборы президента КолумбииВ Колумбии начались президентские выборы.. * 26—27 мая — выборы президента ЕгиптаВ Египте начались выборы президента.. По предварительным данным победу одержал Абдул Ас-СисиНа президентских выборах в Египте ас-Сиси набирает свыше 92 % голосов.. * 26 мая ** Премьер-министр Индии Нарендра Моди вступил в должностьМоди вступил в должность премьер-министра Индии.. ** Секретарь Совета национальной безопасности и обороны Украины Андрей Парубий заявил, что страна начинает процесс выхода из СНГМИД Украины подтвердил начало процедуры выхода Украины из СНГ.. * 27 мая — в Абхазии оппозиция во главе с Раулем Хаджимба захватила президентский дворец и объявила о взятии власти в республикеАбхазская оппозиция заявила о взятии власти в свои руки.. * 28 мая — старт космического корабля Союз ТМА-13М к международной космической станцииС Байконура стартовала новая экспедиция к МКС.. * 29 мая — в Астане (Казахстан) подписан договор о создании Евразийского экономического союзаДоговор о создании Евразийского экономического союза подписан в Астане.. * 31 мая—14 июня — чемпионат мира по хоккею на траве среди женщин в Гааге (Нидерланды), чемпионам стали хоккеистки НидерландовNetherlands women crowned Rabobank Hockey World Cup champions. . * 31 мая—15 июня — чемпионат мира по хоккею на траве среди мужчин в Гааге (Нидерланды), чемпионам стали хоккеисты АвстралииRabobank Hockey World Cup. . * 31 мая ** Исполняющим обязанности президента Абхазии назначен спикер парламента Валерий БганбаВ Абхазии проведут досрочные президентские выборы.. ** Президентом Малави стал Питер МутарикаВ Малави к присяге приведен новый президент Мутарика.. Июнь * 1 июня ** В Республике Крым и Севастополе российский рубль стал единственной официальной валютойРубль стал единственной официальной валютой в Крыму и Севастополе.. ** Президент Абхазии Александр Анкваб подал в отставкуПрезидент Абхазии Александр Анкваб подал в отставку.. ** Президент Словении Борут Пахор распустил парламент страныПрезидент Словении Борут Пахор распустил парламент.. ** В Сальвадоре вступил в должность новый президент Сальвадор Санчес СеренПриведен к присяге новый президент Сальвадора.. * 2 июня ** Массовые митинги в Испании с требованием упразднения монархии и введения республиканской формы правленияДесятки тысяч испанцев вышли на улицы с требованием референдума.. ** Исполняющим обязанности премьер-министра Абхазии стал Владимир ДелбаПравительство Абхазии уходит в отставку.. * 3 июня — выборы президента СирииВыборы президента в Сирии.. Победу одержал действующий президент Башар АсадБашар Асад выигрывает президентские выборы в Сирии.. * 7 июня ** Вступил в должность президент Украины Петр ПорошенкоНовоизбранный президент Петр Порошенко принес присягу на верность Украине.. ** Более 100 человек погибли на севере Афганистана в результате оползней. Ранены более 100 человек, десятки домов разрушеныБолее 100 человек стали жертвами оползней на севере Афганистана.. * 7 июня — 23 ноября — 14-я Венецианская архитектурная биенналеСто лет и шесть месяцев России в Венеции.. * 8 июня ** Вступил в должность президент Египта Абдель Фаттах Ас-СисиНарышкин примет участие в мероприятиях в честь инаугурации ас-Сиси.. ** Парламентские выборы в Южной ОсетииВ Южной Осетии начались выборы депутатов парламента.. ** Досрочные парламентские выборы в КосовеСербия призвала соотечественников принять участие в выборах в Косово.Парламентские выборы в Косово проходят без нарушений.. * 10 июня — выборы президента ИзраиляВыборы президента Израиля начались в парламенте страны.. Президентом избран Реувен РивлинРеувен Ривлин избран десятым президентом Израиля.. * 12 июня — 13 июля — XX чемпионат мира по футболу (Бразилия)Стадион «Коринтианса» примет матч открытия ЧМ-2014 по футболу.. Чемпионами мира в четвёртый раз стала сборная ГерманииМирослав Клозе: Сбылась мечта детства. Не будет лучшего времени, чтобы уйти.. * 14 июня — второй тур выборов президента АфганистанаВторой тур выборов президента стартовал в Афганистане.. * 15 июня ** Вступил в должность президент Словакии Андрей КискаКиска стал президентом Словакии.. ** Второй тур выборов президента КолумбииБорьба на фоне чемпионата мира. Как выборы президента стали такими непредсказуемыми.. Победу одержал действующий президент Хуан Мануэль Сантос КальдеронПрезидента Колумбии переизбрали на второй срок.. * 19 июня — коронация нового короля Испании ФелипеФилипе VI присягнул на верность Испании и стал капитан‑генералом.. * 19—28 июня — 36-й Московский международный кинофестивальВ Москве открылся ММКФ.. * 20 июня ** С космодрома Ясный (Россия) произведён запуск второго казахстанского спутника космической системы дистанционного зондирования Земли KazEOSat-2Мажилис — правчас: создание космической отрасли.. ** В Чили началось строительство самого большого телескопа в мире . * 21 июня — Президентские выборы в Мавритании. Победу одержал действующий президент Мохаммед Ульд Абдель-АзизПрезидент Мавритании переизбран без сопротивления оппозиции.. * 24 июня — премьер-министром Финляндии стал Александр Стубб . * 25 июня ** Совет Федерации удовлетворил просьбу президента России Владимира Путина об отзыве права использования Вооружённых Сил РФ на территории УкраиныСовет федерации отменил постановление об использовании ВС на Украине. ** Выборы в Палату представителей ЛивииВ Ливии начались парламентские выборы.. Июль * 1 июля ** Государственная дума России приняла закон о введении в России постоянного зимнего времени . ** Вступил в должность новый президент Панамы Хуан Карлос Варела РодригесНовый президент Панамы дал бандитам месяц на то, чтобы сложить оружие.. * 3 июля — стартовавшая с космодрома «Плесецк» ракета-носитель «Рокот» вывела на орбиту три спутника связи «Гонец-М»Три российских спутника связи «Гонец-М» вышли на целевую орбиту.. * 9 июля ** С космодрома «Плесецк» запущена ракета-носитель «Ангара-1.2ПП»С Плесецка с третьей попытки запустили «Ангару». . ** В Индонезии прошли Президентские выборы, по предварительным данным победу на них одержал Джоко ВидодоОба основных кандидата на выборах в Индонезии заявили о своей победе.. * 13 июля — внеочередные парламентские выборы в СловенииВ Словении проходят парламентские выборы.. Победу одержала Партия Миро ЦерараПартия Миро Церара победила на парламентских выборах в Словении.. * 15 июля — в результате схождения с рельсов трёх вагонов поезда в Московском метро погибли 24 человека, более 200 раненыПострадавшая в аварии в московском метро умерла в больнице Lenta.ru. * 15—23 июля — чемпионат мира по фехтованию (Казань, Россия)Саблистки Галиакбарова, Великая и Егорян преодолели квалификацию казанского чемпионата мира.. * 17 июля — потерпел крушение и упал на территории Украины самолёт малайзийской авиакомпании Malaysia Airlines Boeing 777, совершавший рейс Амстердам — Куала-Лумпур. Все находившиеся на борту люди (298 человек Источник сообщил о падении малайзийского Boeing на границе России и Украины. Интерфакс, 17 июля 2014.) погиблиMalaysia Airlines plane crashes on Ukraine-Russia border — live Euronews: Президент Украины назвал катастрофу малайзийского «Боинга» терактом. 17/07 17:26 CET295 человек погибли сегодня в авиакатастрофе в Донецкой области.. * 24 июля — вступил в должность президент Израиля Реувен РивлинИзраиль сменил президента в разгар войны.. * 30 июля — в округе Пуна штата Махараштра в Индии сошёл оползень, погибли более 70 человек . Август * 1—14 августа — шахматная олимпиада (Тромсё, Норвегия)Олимпиада в Тромсё закончилась двумя смертями: накануне скончался ещё один участник.. * 1—17 августа — женский чемпионат мира по регби во ФранцииINTERNATIONAL RUGBY BOARD WOMEN’S RURBY WORLD CUP 2014.. Победу одержала сборная АнглияEngland win Women’s World Cup for second time after beating Canada 21-9 in Paris.. * 6 августа — распущен парламент Болгарии, служебное правительство Болгарии возглавил Георги БлизнашкиТехническое правительство Болгарии приступило к работе.. * 6—10 августа — чемпионат мира по гребле на байдарках и каноэ (Москва, Россия)Елена Терехова представляет Мордовию на Чемпионате мира по гребле на байдарках и каноэ.. * 9 августа — беспорядки в Фергюсоне (США). Причиной стал инцидент, в котором безоружный чернокожий Майкл Браун был застрелен белокожим местным полицейским Дарреллом Уилсоном во время попытки арестаБолее 2 тысяч военных направлены в Фергюсон.. * 10 августа ** Первые всенародные президентские выборы в ТурцииТурецкий народ впервые выбирает президента страны.. Победу одержал действующий премьер-министр Тайип ЭрдоганЭрдоган выиграл президентскую гонку, набрав 52 % голосов.. ** В Иране при взлёте развалился пассажирский самолёт, погибли 39 человекМинтранс: в аварии самолета в Иране погибли 39 и пострадали 9 человек.. * 16—28 августа — II Летние юношеские Олимпийские игры (Нанкин, Китай)Юношеские Олимпийские игры открылись в китайском Нанкине.. * 22 августа — около 170 человек погибли в Средиземном море, в результате крушения судна с беженцами из Сомали, Ливии и Эретрии170 нелегалов затонуло у берегов Ливии.. * 24 августа — досрочные выборы президента АбхазииДосрочные выборы президента начались в Абхазии.. Победу одержал Рауль ХаджимбаИзбранный президент Абхазии: инаугурация пройдет в соответствии с законодательством.. * 24—31 августа — чемпионат мира по академической гребле в Амстердаме (Нидерланды)Российская мужская четвёрка парная — в полуфинале чемпионата мира в Амстердаме; Левина, Сташков / Щелоков — в четвертьфинале.. * 25 августа ** Президент Украины Пётр Порошенко объявил о роспуске Верховной РадыПрезидент Украины досрочно прекратил полномочия Верховной рады.. ** Космический аппарат «Новые горизонты», направляющийся к Плутону, пересёк орбиту НептунаNew Horizons Crosses Neptune Orbit En Route to Historic Pluto Encounter. . * 25—31 августа — чемпионат мира по дзюдо в Челябинске (Россия)Российская дзюдоистка Алеся Кузнецова потерпела поражение в четвертьфинале ЧМ в Челябинске.. * 27 августа—6 сентября — 71-й Венецианский кинофестивальНа острове Лидо открылся 71-й Венецианский кинофестиваль.. * 28 августа — вступил в должность президента Турции Реджеп Эрдоган; и. о. премьер-министра Турции стал Ахмет ДавутоглуАхмет Давутоглу назначен и. о. премьер-министра Турции.. * 30 августа — военный переворот в Лесото. Премьер-министр Томас Табане бежал из страныПремьер Лесото сбежал из страны после конфликта с военными.. * 30 августа—14 сентября — Чемпионат мира по баскетболу в ИспанииСтартовал ЧМ по баскетболу и другие события субботы.. Чемпионами мира стали баскетболисты СШААмериканские баскетболисты выиграли испанский чемпионат мира.. * 30 августа—21 сентября — Чемпионат мира по волейболу в ПольшеМатч Россия-Канада на чемпионате мира по волейболу 2014 среди мужчин в прямой трансляции.. Сентябрь * 6 сентября — в результате сильнейших муссоных дождей в Пакистане и Индии погибли более 230 человекВ Пакистане жертвами муссонов стали 128 человек.. * 6—20 сентября — чемпионат мира по стрельбе в Гранаде (Испания)Назар Лугинец — серебряный призёр чемпионата мира в стрельбе из пневматической винтовки.. * 8—14 сентября — чемпионат мира по борьбе в Ташкенте (Узбекистан)Виктор Лебедев и Хетаг Цаболов с побед стартовали на чемпионате мира по вольной борьбе в Ташкенте.. * 9—14 сентября — Всемирные игры кочевников в Чолпон-Ате (Киргизия)Первые Всемирные игры кочевников стартовали в Кыргызстане.. * 11 сентября — космический корабль Союз ТМА-12М совершил посадку в Казахстане, Экипаж посадки: Александр Скворцов, Олег Артемьев (оба ФКА) и Стивен Суонсон (НАСА)Экипаж МКС благополучно вернулся на Землю.. * 14 сентября ** Более 400 человек погибли в результате наводнений в Индии и ПакистанеИндия и Пакистан во власти стихии.. ** Единый день голосования в РоссииВ России проходит единый день голосования.. ** Парламентские выборы в ШвецииИзбирательные участки на выборах в парламент открылись в Швеции.. По предварительным итогам победу одержала оппозиционная Социал-демократическая партия ШвецииНа парламентских выборах в Швеции, по предварительным данным, победила оппозиция.. * 17 сентября — парламентские выборы в Фиджи, победу одержала партия Фиджи-Фирст во главе с лидером и временным премьер-министром Фиджи Фрэнком БаинимаремФиджи: выборы выиграла партия лидера военного переворота.. * 18 сентября — референдум о независимости Шотландии от ВеликобританииВ Шотландии начался референдум о независимости.. По результатам референдума Шотландия осталась в составе Великобритании . * 20 сентября — парламентские выборы в Новой Зеландии. Победу одержала правящая Национальная партияНовая Зеландия: на выборах победила правящая партия.. * 21 сентября — победителем выборов президента Афганистана утверждён Ашраф Гани АхмадзайНИК Афганистана объявила Ашрафа Гани Ахмадзая победителем президентских выборов.. * 22 сентября ** Премьер-министром Польши стала женщина Эва КопачИзбрание нового Кабмина Польши.. ** Президентом Вануату стал Балдвин ЛонсдейлVanuatu elects new president. . * 22—28 сентября — чемпионат мира по художественной гимнастике в Измире (Турция)Чемпионат мира по художественной гимнастике 2014 Турция.. * 23 сентября — 12 октября — чемпионат мира по волейболу среди женщин в ИталииЧемпионат мира по волейболу 2014 женщины.. * 25 сентября — вступил в должность президент Абхазии Рауль ХаджимбаИзбранный президент Абхазии вступил в должность.. * 26 сентября — старт космического корабля Союз ТМА-14М к Международной космической станции с экипажем в составе россиян Александра Самокутяева и Елены Серовой и американца Барри Уилмора«Союз ТМА-14М» успешно пристыковался к МКС.. * 27 сентября — 5 октября — чемпионат мира по баскетболу среди женщин в ТурцииЖенский ЧМ-2014: четвертьфиналы. Вице-чемпионки Европы против сборной США.. * 29 сентября ** В должность президент Афганистана вступил Ашраф Гани Ахмадзай; премьер-министром Афганистана стал Абдулла АбдуллаПрезидент Афганистана вступил в должность под взрывами бомб.. ** Новым премьер-министром Абхазии стал Беслан БутбаБеслан Бутба стал главой правительства Абхазии.. * 30 сентября — в Атырау (Казахстан) состоялся XI Форум межрегионального сотрудничества Казахстана и РоссииУчастие совместно с Президентом Российской Федерации Владимиром Путиным в пленарном заседании XI Форума межрегионального сотрудничества Казахстана и России.. Октябрь * 3 октября — вступил в должность премьер-министр Швеции Челль Стефан ЛёвенSverige har fått en ny statsminister.. * 3—12 октября — чемпионат мира по спортивной гимнастике (Нанкин, Китай)В Южном Китае открылся 45-й Чемпионат мира по спортивной гимнастике.. * 4 октября — парламентские выборы в ЛатвииExit poll: правящая в Латвии партия «Единство» лидирует на выборах.. Лидирует оппозиционная партия «Согласие»Оппозиционная партия «Согласие» лидирует на выборах в Сейм Латвии.. * 5 октября ** Внеочередные парламентские выборы в БолгарииВ Болгарии начались парламентские выборы.. Победу одержала оппозиционная партия ГЕРБВ парламентских выборах в Болгарии победила оппозиция.. ** Парламентские и президентские выборы в БразилииВ Бразилии проходят президентские выборы.. * 9 октября — Государственный совет Крыма избрал главой республики Сергея АксёноваСергей Аксенов избран главой Крыма.. * 11 октября — вступил в должность премьер-министр Бельгии Шарль МишельВ Бельгии король принял присягу нового федерального правительства.. * 12 октября ** Парламентские и президентские выборы в Боснии и ГерцеговинеНа выборах в Боснии и Герцеговине подрались два наблюдателя.. ** Парламентские и президентские выборы в БоливииГолосование на всеобщих выборах началось в Боливии.. По предварительным данным победу в президентских выборах одержал нынешний президент Эво МоралесСторонники Эво Моралеса празднуют победу.. * 14—25 октября — перепись населения в Республике Крым и СевастополеВ Крыму завершена перепись населения.. * 15 октября — парламентские и президентские выборы в МозамбикеПрезидентские и парламентские выборы начались в Мозамбике.. По предварительным данным президентом страны избран Филипе Ниуссе (партия ФРЕЛИМО). * 20 октября — в должность президента Индонезии вступил Джоко ВидодоНовый президент Индонезии Джоко Видодо вступил в должность.. * 24 октября — парламентские выборы в БотсванеВ Ботсване проходят парламентские выборы.. * 25 октября — на Синае (Египет) в результате терактов погибли 33 египетских военнослужащихРежим ЧП вводится на севере Синая после терактов, унесших 33 жизни.. * 26 октября ** Досрочные выборы парламента УкраиныНа Украине проходят досрочные выборы в Верховную Раду.. ** Второй тур президентских выборов в БразилииВторой тур президентских выборов стартовал в Бразилии.. Победу одержала действующий президент Дилма РусефЦИК: победу на выборах президента Бразилии одержала Руссефф.. ** Парламентские и президентские выборы в УругваеВ Уругвае начались всеобщие выборы.. ** Парламентские выборы в ТунисеВ Тунисе выбирают парламент, а в Бразилии — президента.. ** США и Великобритания завершили вывод войск из АфганистанаБританские войска оставили последнюю базу в Афганистане.. ** В России введено постоянное зимнее времяРоссия окончательно перешла на зимнее время.. * 30 октября — президент Буркина-Фасо Блез Компаоре объявил чрезвычайное положение в стране в связи с попыткой антиправительственного мятежа. В стране распущен парламентВ Буркина-Фасо армия распустила парламент.. * 31 октября — президент Буркина-Фасо Блез Компаоре подал в отставкуПрезидент Буркино-Фасо ушел в отставку после 27 лет правления.. Исполняющим обязанности президента страны стал командующий вооружёнными силами Набере Оноре ТраореПрезидент Буркина-Фасо Блэз Компаоре покинул свой пост.. Ноябрь * 1 ноября — исполняющий обязанности президента Буркина-Фасо Набере Оноре Траоре отказался от власти. Исполняющим обязанности президента и премьер-министром провозгласил себя начальник охраны президента Исаак ЗиадаВ Буркина-Фасо, государстве в Западной Африке, второй раз за сутки сменилась власть.. * 2 ноября ** Всеобщие выборы в Донецкой Народной Республике и Всеобщие выборы в Луганской Народной РеспубликеВ Европарламенте заявляют, что ЕС не признает выборы в ДНР и ЛНР.. В Донецкой Народной Республике победил Александр Захарченко, в Луганской Народной Республике победил Игорь ПлотницкийИтоги выборов в Донбассе.. ** Президентские выборы в РумынииВ Румынии стартовали выборы президента.. Во второй тур вышли действующий премьер-министр Виктор Понта и мэр Сибиу Клаус ЙоханнисВ Румынии завершилось голосование на президентских выборах.. * 4 ноября ** Вступили в должность глава самопровозглашённой ДНР Александр ЗахарченкоЗахарченко официально вступил в должность главы ДНР. и глава ЛНР Игорь ПлотницкийПлотницкий официально вступил в должность главы ЛНР.. ** Выборы в конгресс СШАВ США началось голосование на промежуточных выборах в конгресс.. * 5—19 ноября — перепись населения ГрузииВ Грузии стартовала всеобщая перепись населения.. * 7 ноября — премьер-министром Болгарии стал лидер партии ГЕРБ Бойко Борисов . * 7—28 ноября — матч за звание чемпиона мира по шахматам (Сочи, Россия)В Сочи состоялось торжественное открытие матча за звание чемпиона мира по шахматам.. Победу одержал Магнус КарлсенМагнус Карлсен защитил звание чемпиона мира по шахматам.. * 8—16 ноября — чемпионат мира по тяжёлой атлетике (Алма-Ата, Казахстан)Расписание чемпионата мира по тяжёлой атлетике.. * 9 ноября — по результатам опроса 2 миллиона жителей Каталонии высказались за независимость от ИспанииПремьер Каталонии обратился к Испании с просьбой о настоящем референдуме.. * 10 ноября — космический корабль Союз ТМА-13М совершил посадку в Казахстане (Аркалык), Экипаж посадки: Максим Сураев (ФКА), Рид Уайсмен (НАСА) и Александер Герст (ЕКА)Экипаж корабля «Союз ТМА-13М» благополучно вернулся на Землю.. * 10—11 ноября — саммит АТЭС (Пекин, Китай)В Пекине стартовал двухдневный саммит АТЭС.. * 12 ноября ** Пуском последнего гидроагрегата завершилось восстановление Саяно-Шушенской ГЭС, на которой более пяти лет назад произошла техногенная катастрофаПутин запустил последний из десяти новых агрегатов Саяно-Шушенской ГЭС.. ** Спускаемый аппарат «Филы» (ЕКА) совершил посадку на комету Чурюмова — ГерасименкоКосмический аппарат впервые в истории сел на ядро кометы.. Первая мягкая посадка на комету в истории. * 15—16 ноября — саммит G-20 в Брисбене (Австралия)В Брисбене официально открылся саммит G20.. * 15 ноября — 12-й детский конкурс песни Евровидение (Мальта) . Победу одержал исполнитель из Италии Винченцо КантьеллоПацан к успеху пришел.. * 16 ноября — второй тур президентских выборов в РумынииВ Румынии начался второй тур президентских выборов.. Победу одержал мэр города Сибиу Клаус ЙоханнисПремьер-министр Румынии признал поражение на президентских выборах.. * 17 ноября — временным президентом Буркина-Фасо стал Мишель КафандоВ Буркина-Фасо выбрали временного президента.. * 18 ноября — авария на руднике и образование провала в Соликамске. * 20—24 ноября — чемпионат мира по самбо в Нарита (Япония)«Смотри самбо — получай призы 2014»!. * 21 ноября ** Премьер-министр Японии Синдзо Абэ объявил о роспуске парламента и назначил досрочные парламентские выборыВ Японии распущена нижняя палата парламента.. ** Премьер-министром Монголии стал Чимэдийн СайханбилэгМНП готова помириться с Демпартией ради мест в новом правительстве Монголии?. * 23 ноября — выборы президента ТунисаВ Тунисе сегодня проходят президентские выборы.. * 24 ноября — космический корабль Союз ТМА-15М стартовал к международной космической станции. Экипаж в составе Антона Шкаплерова, Саманты Кристофоретти и Терри ВёртсаКосмический корабль «Союз ТМА-15М» успешно стартовал к МКС.. * 28 ноября ** Президентские и парламентские выборы в НамибииВ Намибии проходят первые электронные всеобщие выборы.. По предварительным данным в парламентских выборах победу одержала правящая партия СВАПО, а действующий премьер-министр страны Хаге Готтфрид Гейнгоб избран президентом НамибииTop 3 Parties: National Assembly — National. . ** В нигерийском городе Кано произошёл теракт, погибли 120 человекЧисло погибших при теракте в Нигерии достигло 120 человек.. * 29 ноября — повторные выборы в парламент БахрейнаВ Бахрейне проходит второй тур парламентских выборов.. * 30 ноября ** Парламентские выборы в МолдавииВ Молдавии стартовали парламентские выборы.. По предварительным данным, лидирует Партия социалистов Республики МолдоваСоциалисты лидируют на выборах в парламент Молдавии.. ** Второй тур президентских выборов в УругваеВ Уругвае проходит второй тур президентских выборов.. Победу одержал Табаре ВаскесЛидер Уругвая Хосе Мухика поздравил Васкеса с победой на выборах.. Декабрь * 4 декабря — нападение боевиков на Грозный (Россия). Погибли 14 полицейских и 36 раненыКадыров: атаку на Грозный организовал брат Докку Умарова.. * 5 декабря — первый беспилотный испытательный полёт частично многоразового пилотируемого космического корабля ОрионOrion Spacecraft back on Land after successful Test Flight. . * 14 декабря — выборы в нижнюю палату парламента Японии. Правящий блок в составе Либерально-демократической партии под руководством премьер-министра Японии Синдзо Абэ и партии Комэйто получили две трети депутатских мандатовПравящий блок получил абсолютное большинство на выборах в нижнюю палату парламента Японии.. * 16 декабря ** После обвального падения курса рубля по отношению к доллару США и евро, в России начался валютный кризис, вызвавший впоследствии новый финансово-экономический кризис в стране. ** Боевики Талибан совершили захват школы в Пешаваре (Пакистан), погибли более 140 человекТрагедия в Пакистане: боевики открыли по детям шквальный огонь.. * 21 декабря ** Парламентские выборы в УзбекистанеЧетыре ЦИК Узбекистана признал парламентские выборы состоявшимися.. ** В должность президента Румынии вступил Клаус ЙоханнисВ Румынии состоялась инаугурация нового президента. ** Второй тур президентских выборов в ТунисеНаблюдатели ПАСЕ назвали второй тур президентских выборов в Тунисе образцово-показательным.. Президентом Туниса избран Беджи Каид Эс-СебсиПрезидентом Туниса избран Бежи Каид эс-Себси.. * 27 декабря — новым Председателем Совета Министров Белоруссии стал Андрей КобяковБывший премьер Белоруссии возглавит верхнюю палату парламента.. * 28 декабря ** Индонезийский авиалайнер компании AirAsia потерпел катастрофуСамолет Air Asia упал в воду у острова Белитунг.. Обнаружены обломки самолётаВ Яванском море нашли шесть тел предполагаемых пассажиров AirAsia // НТВ, 30 декабря 2014, 12:10 и тела 106 пассажиров с разбившегося лайнераhttp://tass.ru/info/1676672.. ** Выборы президента ХорватииВ Хорватии начались президентские выборы.. Во второй тур вышли действующий президент Иво Йосипович и лидер партии Хорватское демократическое содружество Колинда Грабар-КитаровичДействующий президент Хорватии не побеждает в первом туре.. ** В результате пожара на итальянском пароме MS Norman Atlantic в Адриатическом море погибли 13Fear of Stowaways as Ferry Death Toll Off Coast of Greece Rises to 13. человек, 98 пропали без вести98 missing from fire-stricken Norman Atlantic, prosecutor. . * 29 декабря — в Греции распущен парламент, назначены досрочные выборыЕвропейцы боятся результатов выборов в Греции.. * 30 декабря ** Новым премьер-министром Королевство Тонга стал Акилиси ПохиваTonga democracy MP becomes prime minister. . ** На Филиппинах в результате наводнения погибли 53 человекаЧисло погибших из-за наводнений на Филиппинах возросло до 53 человек.. * 31 декабря — вступил в должность президент Туниса Беджи Каид Эс-СебсиНовый президент Туниса принес присягу и вступил в должность.. Нобелевские премии * Медицина и физиология — Джон О’Киф, Мей-Бритт Мозер и Эдвард Мозер — «За работы по клеточной биологии головного мозга»Нобелевская премия по медицине присуждена учёным О’Кифу и Мозерам.. * Физика — Исаму Акасаки, Хироси Амано и Сюдзи Накамура — «За изобретение эффективных синих светодиодов, приведших к появлению ярких и энергосберегающих источников белого света»Нобелевская премия в области физики присуждена за изобретение светодиодов.. * Химия — Эрику Бетцигу, Штефану Хеллу и Уильяму Мёрнеру — «За разработку суперфлуоресцентной микроскопии»Нобелевская премия по химии присуждена учёным Бетцигу, Хейлу и Морнеру.. * Литература — Патрик Модиано — «За искусство памяти, благодаря которому он выявил самые непостижимые человеческие судьбы и раскрыл жизненный мир человека времен оккупации»Нобелевскую премию по литературе получил Патрик Модиано.. * Премия мира — Малала Юсуфзай и Кайлаш Сатьяртхи — «За их борьбу против угнетения детей и молодёжи и за право всех детей на образование»Нобелевскую премию мира получили Малала Юсуфзай и Кайлаш Сатьярти.. * Экономика — Жан Тироль — «За анализ рынков и их регуляции»Нобелевская премия по экономике присуждена за анализ рынков и их регуляции.. Персоны года Человек года по версии журнала Time — Образ работника здравоохранения, который борется с распространением вируса ЭболаThe ebola fighters. Ebola fighters are Time’s 'Person of the Year'. . Наука Спорт Музыка Кино Телевидение Театр Литература Авиация Компьютерные игры Общественный транспорт Метрополитен Железнодорожный транспорт Родились * 10 декабря — Жак Оноре Ренье, наследный принц Монако. Скончались Январь * 5 января — Эйсебио, португальский футболист. * 6 января ** Николай Петрович Шмелёв, академик РАН. ** Моника Спир, Мисс Венесуэла 2004 года. * 7 января — Шао Ифу, гонконгский медиамагнат, один из основателей Shaw Brothers и телекомпании TVB, кино- и телепродюсер. * 11 января — Ариэль Шарон, израильский военный, политический и государственный деятель, премьер-министр Израиля в 2001—2006 гг. * 16 января ** Хосе Сулейман, президент WBC, член . ** Хироо Онода, японский партизан, отказывавшийся верить, что Вторая мировая война закончилась и сдавшийся филиппинским властям только в 1974 году. * 20 января — Клаудио Аббадо, итальянский дирижёр. * 27 января — Пит Сигер, американский фолк-певец и общественный деятель. Февраль * 1 февраля ** Максимилиан Шелл, австрийский актёр и режиссёр. ** Василий Иванович Петров, советский военачальник, Маршал Советского Союза, Герой Советского Союза. * 2 февраля — Филип Сеймур Хоффман, американский актёр, лауреат премий Оскар и Золотой глобус. * 10 февраля — Ширли Темпл, американская актриса, самый юный лауреат премии Оскар. * 13 февраля — Георгий Яковлевич Мартынюк, советский и российский актёр театра и кино. * 15 февраля — Николай Вениаминович Каверин, советский и российский вирусолог, академик РАМН. * 16 февраля — Леонид Данилович Эйдлин, советский и российский режиссёр театра и кино. * 17 февраля — Владислав Игоревич Казенин, советский и российский композитор. * 19 февраля — Валерий Николаевич Кубасов, летчик-космонавт СССР. * 24 февраля — Гарольд Рамис, американский актёр, режиссёр и сценарист. * 26 февраля ** Пако де Лусия, испанский гитарист-исполнитель фламенко. ** Фёдор Михайлович Бурлацкий, советский и российский политолог, журналист, публицист. Март * 1 марта ** Ален Рене, французский режиссёр, сценарист, продюсер и актёр, классик французского киноискусства. ** Леонид Менделевич Левин, заслуженный архитектор Республики Беларусь. * 2 марта ** Александр Аркадьевич Белинский, советский и российский режиссёр и сценарист, создатель телевизионных спектаклей и фильмов-балетов. ** Рыгор Иванович Бородулин, белорусский поэт, эссеист, переводчик. * 4 марта ** Уильям Рид Поуг, астронавт НАСА, автор нескольких книг о космонавтике. ** Борис Павлович Пустынцев, советский диссидент, переводчик и режиссёр дубляжа, российский правозащитник. * 6 марта — Морис Фор, член французского Сопротивления и министр в нескольких французских правительствах. * 7 марта — Анатолий Борисович Кузнецов, советский и российский актёр театра и кино. * 9 марта — Мохаммад Касим Фахим, афганский военный деятель. * 16 марта ** Александр Петрович Починок, российский государственный деятель, министр по налогам и сборам (1999—2000), министр труда и социального развития (2000—2004). ** Виктор Иосифович Славкин, российский сценарист, драматург и телеведущий. * 18 марта — Люциус Шепард, американский писатель-фантаст. Апрель * 7 апреля — Микки Руни, американский актёр. * 8 апреля — Яков Моисеевич Подольный, гроссмейстер «Своей игры», участник интеллектуальной телевизионной игры «Что? Где? Когда?». * 11 апреля — Сергей Павлович Непобедимый, советский и российский конструктор ракетного вооружения. * 17 апреля — Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес, колумбийский писатель, лауреат Нобелевской премии по литературе (1982). * 20 апреля — Бенедикт Михайлович Сарнов, российский литературовед, литературный критик. * 21 апреля — Александр Сергеевич Леньков, советский и российский актёр театра и кино. * 24 апреля — Константин Агапаронович Орбелян, армянский советский композитор. * 25 апреля ** Тито Виланова, испанский футболист и тренер. ** Руслан Борисович Горобец, советский, российский и украинский певец, композитор и аранжировщик. Май * 3 мая — Акшин Ализаде, советский и азербайджанский композитор, народный артист Азербайджанской ССР. * 4 мая — Татьяна Евгеньевна Самойлова, советская и российская актриса, народная артистка России. * 8 мая — Александр Георгиевич Флярковский, советский и российский композитор, народный артист РСФСР. * 16 мая — Виктор Михайлович Суходрев, личный переводчик советских партийно-государственных руководителей Никиты Хрущёва и Леонида Брежнева. * 18 мая — Анатолий Григорьевич Поперечный, советский и российский поэт-песенник. * 23 мая — Николай Исаакович Пастухов, советский и российский актёр театра и кино. народный артист РСФСР. * 25 мая — Войцех Ярузельский, польский государственный и военный деятель, первый секретарь ПОРП (1981—1989), президент Польши (1989—1990). * 30 мая ** Людмила Иосифовна Макарова, советская и российская актриса театра и кино. ** Хеннинг Карлсен, датский кинорежиссёр. Июнь * 3 июня — Святослав Игоревич Бэлза, российский телеведущий и искусствовед. * 17 июня ** Александр Александрович Кавалеров, советский и российский киноактер. ** Игорь Корнелюк, российский журналист, специальный корреспондент ВГТРК, репортёр программы «Вести». * 18 июня — Владимир Александрович Поповкин, российский военный и государственный деятель, генерал армии, руководитель Федерального космического агентства (2011—2013). * 24 июня — Илай Уоллак, американский актёр театра и кино. * 26 июня — Лидия Владимировна Алексеева, советская баскетболистка и тренер, заслуженный тренер СССР. * 30 июня — Пол Мазурски, американский киноактёр, кинорежиссёр и киносценарист. Июль * 7 июля ** Эдуард Амвросиевич Шеварднадзе, первый секретарь ЦК Компартии Грузии, министр иностранных дел СССР, президент Республики Грузия (1995—2003). ** Альфредо Ди Стефано, аргентинский и испанский футболист, первый член Зала Славы ФИФА. * 12 июля — Валерия Ильинична Новодворская, российская диссидентка, правозащитница, публицист, лидер партии «Демократический союз». * 13 июля ** Лорин Маазель, американский дирижёр. ** Надин Гордимер, южноафриканская писательница. * 23 июля — Ксения Борисовна Маринина, автор и режиссёр передачи «Кинопанорама». * 25 июля — Бел Кауфман, американская писательница, внучка Шолом-Алейхемa. * 26 июля — Карло Бергонци, итальянский оперный певец. * 30 июля — Хулио Грондона, аргентинский футбольный чиновник, президент Ассоциации футбола Аргентины и вице-президент ФИФА. Август * 2 августа — Ольга Борисовна Воронец, советская и российская эстрадная певица. * 11 августа — Робин Уильямс, американский актёр и стэндап-комик. * 16 августа — Всеволод Зиновьевич Нестайко, советский и украинский детский писатель. * 20 августа — Беллур Кришнамачар Сундарараджа Айенгар, основатель айенгар-йоги. * 24 августа ** Ричард Аттенборо, британский актёр и кинорежиссёр. ** Самвел Агасинович Гарибян, российский предприниматель, автор книг по развитию памяти, дважды рекордсмен Книги рекордов Гиннеса. * 29 августа — Алексей Лазаревич Макаревич, советский и российский музыкант, экс-гитарист группы «Воскресение», продюсер группы «Лицей». Сентябрь * 4 сентября — Донатас Банионис, советский и литовский актёр театра и кино, театральный режиссёр, народный артист СССР. * 6 сентября — Виктория Захаровна Горшенина, советская и российская актриса театра и кино. * 14 сентября — Борис Петрович Химичев, советский и российский актёр театра и кино, народный артист России. * 20 сентября — Анатолий Николаевич Березовой, советский и российский лётчик-космонавт, Герой Советского Союза. * 21 сентября — Галина Львовна Коновалова, советская и российская театральная актриса. * 23 сентября — Анатолий Николаевич Эйрамджан, советский и российский кинорежиссёр, сценарист и писатель. * 25 сентября — Яак Йоала, советский и эстонский эстрадный певец. Октябрь * 4 октября ** Фёдор Фёдорович Черенков, советский и российский футболист. ** Жан-Клод Дювалье, президент Гаити (1971—1986), самый молодой президент в мире. * 5 октября — Юрий Петрович Любимов, советский и российский режиссёр, актёр театра и кино. * 25 октября — Игорь Абрамович Шадхан, советский и российский режиссёр-документалист. * 28 октября — Людмила Ивановна Швецова, советский и российский государственный и политический деятель, заместитель председателя Государственной думы РФ. * 30 октября — Илья Григорьевич Рутберг, советский и российский актёр театра и кино. Ноябрь * 3 ноября — Нина Владимировна Тимофеева, советская и российская балерина, народная артистка СССР. * 5 ноября — Алексей Валерьевич Девотченко, советский и российский актёр театра и кино. * 6 ноября — Виктор Александрович Костецкий, советский и российский актёр театра и кино. * 8 ноября — Александр Сергеевич Потапов, советский и российский актёр театра и кино. * 13 ноября ** Каха Автандилович Бендукидзе, российский и грузинский бизнесмен и политик. ** Александр Гротендик, французский математик, входивший в группу «Николя Бурбаки», лауреат Филдсовской премии. * 24 ноября ** Виктор Васильевич Тихонов, советский хоккеист и хоккейный тренер, трёхкратный олимпийский чемпион (1984, 1988, 1992), восьмикратный чемпион мира и 13-кратный чемпион СССР. ** Алла Ивановна Сизова, советская и российская балерина. ** Георгий Михайлович Садовников, советский и российский писатель. * 27 ноября — Станислав Микульский, польский актёр театра и кино. Декабрь * 2 декабря — Жан Беливо, легендарный канадский хоккеист и десятикратный обладатель Кубка Стэнли * 5 декабря — Геннадий Иванович Полока, советский и российский кинорежиссёр, продюсер и киноактёр. * 19 декабря — Игорь Николаевич Родионов, генерал армии, бывший министр обороны Российской Федерации, бывший депутат Государственной Думы. * 22 декабря — Джо Кокер, английский певец, работавший в жанрах блюз и рок, кавалер Ордена Британской Империи. * 25 декабря — Глеб Павлович Якунин, советский и российский священник и диссидент. * 30 декабря — Регина Ляоновна Лялейките, российская актриса театра и кино. См. также Примечания Категория:2014 год